Blood Ties
by MikeJones2345
Summary: After finishing her goal to wipe out the Tendos, Kisara discovers a secret about Rentaro that she wished she had never known. But it will be Rentaro who suffers for it.
1. Chapter 1

The Tendo Manor

Kisara Tendo stood in front of her grandfather, Kikunojyo Tendo. The man who had raised Rentaro but also the man who was ultimately responsible for all the evil that had happened in her life. She knew he was the most dangerous foe had ever faced and despite his age his swordsmanship was undeniable. But she had to win. The Tendo line would die with her. She would not allow her last relative to produce any more children.

"If you kill me it will be those you care for who will suffer. But I will forgive you if you end this foolish crusade. "

Kisara hesitated she knew the danger this man posed. "I care for no-one." She lied. While she had probably hurt them she still cared for them, but she had to do this. She could show no weakness to this man. That would mean her death.

"We'll then we'll see the truth of that soon enough. But remember I warned you. It will be the one you care for most who will end up torn in two."

Kisara pulled out her sword certain this was a trick. "You're bluffing."

Kikunojyo Tendo pulled out his sword. "I never bluff."

Their blades met instantly Kisara could instantly tell the difference with this foe. He wouldn't be overwhelmed like shad managed to do against most of the rest. She swung again but was easily blocked. This was the skill of a master, rather than instantly going for a win he was waiting for a weakness and capitalising on it. She had to finish him before he found that moment. The exchanged blades for 20 minutes every moment seeming to move so slowly. Both of their stamina was failing and they needed to finish in one hit. Both went for a decisive blow abandoning but Kisara's slight speed advantage proved the difference he only managed to glance her arm when she just bout managed to stab into his torso. She quickly pulled out her blade despite her wound. Blood began to pour out of the old man. Kikunojyo Tendo fell down. "My wound is mortal" he acknowledged holding his hand to the area where the sword had penetrated "you win our battle."

"It's over. Finally." Kisara fell down to knees in exhaustion

The Kikunojyo Tendo slightly chuckled "you think so?"

Kisara smiled in relief "the Tendo's are finished."

"You still live. As long as you do our family lives. I respect you for clearing our family. You are a worthy successor" retorted Kikunojyo Tendo

Kisara wrapped a bandage around her arm. "Unless I choose to die. After all I only need to miss my treatment and I'll die." Kisara smiled

"Then you still lose or at least Rentaro does." Retorted her grandfather

Kisara's expression changed immediately to fear. "What do you mean?"

"I warned you before. You finish me it'll be the one you care for who will suffer most."

"Are you saying that people will try to avenge you?"

"Possibly but I mean just for Rentaro." Explained Kikunojyo Tendo struggling to breath

"I don't l-care for him"

"Then I suppose you don't care that his parents are both alive and I am the only one who knows where they are."

"You mean…"

The old man began fading, his eyes getting heavier as the blood poured out "yes….you may as well have killed them yourself. He'll never find them. All thanks to you. All you had to do was ask for forgiveness and I would have told you. After all I didn't have long left regardless I am an old man. Now you killed his foster father and any hope of finding his real parents. Do you think he will forgive you?"

"Tell me or else."

"Or else what? Time's…. up." Then his eyes closed.

"NOOOOO!" exclaimed Kisara.

Kisara looked at the body of the man she had just killed. She had thought after finishing off the Tendo's she would feel a sense of peace, but now the internal strife was worse because her grandfather was completely correct. If Rentaro had not hated her before he would now.

"I will find them for him….somehow." with a much resolve as she could muster. Unsure if this was vow that was even possible.


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later. Dr Sumire Muroto's lab

49.5% was Enju' s latest score. Needless to say this was not good. 50% corruption of the body by the gastrea virus meant she would metamorphose into a gastrea. This would mean Rentaro would have to kill Enju. The score was bad enough he knew what was going to happen. He knew it would be soon.

"how long does she have?" regrettably asked Rentaro. Needing to know not because he was going to lose his initiator but because he was going to lose the girl he considered to be his sister.

Dr Muroto hesitated but answered honestly "honestly I don't know but probably only a few days and if you get into a fight with gastrea probably less." Even that was an optimistic assessment regarding her condition. The gastrea infection was a substantial concern and given the rate that it was spreading through her body it was a significant quick rate. Rentaro wasn't sure the recent fight against Aldebaran that may have accelerated it.

"what should I do?" asked a scared Rentaro. He had never felt as lost as he did right now. He was going to lose her. He knew he was eventually going to lose her but he thought he had more time knowing it wasn't going to be.

Dr Muroto looked down slightly but hoping he wouldn't notice. He had lost so much recently. The school he had taught was destroyed the love of his life had abandoned him due to her homicidal desires and now his friend was going to die. "make sure she can enjoy her final days. Don't make her fight."

Sensing the futility but hoping for some thin hope. No matter how small. "will it help?"

The doctor looked more down and tried to force a smile but realised she couldn't. "Well technically speaking it might give her a small amount of time. Emotionally when you lose someone you love nothing every really helps, but at least you will feel less guilty."

He understood what this meant she wasn't trying to save Enju but Rentaro himself. Make it slightly easier to face the truth. "thank you doctor. I owe you,"

The doctor was clearly holding back a tear for Rentaro's benefit but she knew she would have to be strong for him. "then promise me one thing. When it's happened and she's gone come to me."

"why?" asked Rentaro. He knew the doctor would have a reason but he could see the pain in her eyes he knew how much Enju meant to the doctor. Over the time they had developed almost as much of close relationship as he had with the doctor, both had developed a friendship over teasing Rentaro over the nature of his relationship with enju. But right now the jokes had ended.

"because I know you shouldn't be alone when that happens." At times doctor Muroto could be rather what cruel and mocking. But right now he could see the genuine caring from the woman.

"I promise." he simply responded. Before embracing her in a hug. At moments like this he missed having a real mother to help him take away the pain. But he knew she was probably dead and even if she was alive would she even care about a cursed child. Sometimes it seemed that apart from the doctor only Rentaro's friends and a raging psychopath actually cared.

* * *

Rentaro walked out once he was sure there was no visible tears and faked a smile

Enju legitimately smiled back. "so what's my score?"

"30%" he lied. He needed to raise it slightly so as not to raise suspicions from enju in case she was already feeling symptoms but not enough to get her worried.

Enju shrugged "not bad." Then she linked her arms with Rentaro "so we have a job today?"

Rentaro shook his head. "no we need to do some shopping but before that I promised the doctor I'd take you to a film." Rentaro tried to look reluctant over this but now even these painful moments were precious.

"what film? Something romantic?" asked Enju slightly hoping it was a sign it was a date.

Rentaro sighed over the little girl's implication. He knew she had a crush on him but he really didn't see her like that. He often wondered if the reason cursed children seemed to develop crushes on him so frequently was simply due to him being the only person to actually treat them with respect or if there was something worse about how they had been treated that even Enju wouldn't tell him. "she said we go see the new tenshu girls film."

Enju was excited by that she'd wanted to see this film as soon as she'd heard about it. She'd even wanted to make it a school trip but since the destruction of the school she hadn't thought about it. "how'd she talk you into that?"

"I lost a bet." He lied again. He knew Enju would suspect him if he was showing enthusiasm over this.

"you think Kisara will join us?" asked Enju hopefully. While she did consider her to be a romantic rival she did also consider her a sister.

"not for the film, but for dinner it's possible if she wants" No she won't. he thought to himself but if he kept up the pretence that he was expecting her to come back it'd keep Enju happier

Rentaro decided to change direction with some news she might enjoy "Tina said she'll meet us there."

Enju was disappointed it wasn't a date but she was happy to share with her best friend. Tina was someone who really understood her and also had a good opinion of television shows. "cool."

* * *

Kagentane Hiriko and konaha stood above on a ledge looking directly at Rentaro.

"so papa where are we going?" asked Kohina hoping it was going to be a chance to kill.

"I think a trip to the cinema might be a good idea." responded Kagentane.

Kohina just pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"so did you love the film?" asked Enju beaming as much as any little girl would.

"yeah I did it was fun." Responded Tina yawing slightly while she was getting better at being away in the day she had still not fully adjusted

"I'm still disappointed Rentaro didn't make a move though I figured that's why he asked me to the cinema." Enju said loud enough for Rentaro to say.

"you're 10!" exclaimed Rentaro. He had always considered her to be his little sister but when she said things like this he was worried people would mistake him for some kind of pervert.

"according the doctor though isn't that your type?" Asked Tina innocently. Her first meeting with bizarre woman she claimed he wanted to set up a loli harem.

Rentaro face palmed "no. that woman is a liar." He found her as close a friend as he had but she did like to mock him.

"die demon children!" out of nowhere someone shouted. Bullets were being fired at the them but suddenly stopped in mid-air.

Rentaro noticed that bullets that should have killed him Enju and tine "a barrier?" Rentaro realised what that meant "that can only mean one thing."

A masked figure appeared "Yes my boy. I'm here." responded Kagetane Hiruko

"why did you try to kill them?" asked Rentaro to the man who had tried to fire the shot. Rentaro hadn't even considered the possibility that the shots were meant for him. No-one cared about him but killing cursed children was an inherent risk for someone with them as their initiators.

"it's because of them that I became this." The man then began transforming. His limbs changed colour his shape transforming into legs. The man was becoming a gastrea and that meant one thing. There would be a fight. Kagetane was not going to help for free even stopping the bullets was more than he would ordinarily do. Rentaro, Tina and Enju engaged with the enemy.

Eventually after a short fight they had managed to overwhelm the gastrea. But the toll was showing all three were exhausted but they had managed to win however Enju seemed a lot more tired than usual.

"looks like you have something to do" Kagetane stated pointing at Enju. Kagetane had noticed the weakness in Enju.

"god damn it." Rentaro muttered to himself before running towards the girl who was falling to the ground. Rentaro knew exactly why.

"we won." Stated Tina showing no joy over that sentence. Tina could tell what was happening. Her fried was about to die.

"yeah" but at what cost Rentaro thought.

"what's happening?" Enju cried out feeling strange. She could feel parts of her body felt like they were on fire.

Rentaro didn't know what to say. What could he say to a 10-year-old girl who was dying.

"am I about to become one of those creatures?" asked Enju fear being present in her eyes asking hoping for the answer to be no but realising.

"your corruption is above the level. I'm sorry." Responded Rentaro regrettably wishing to offer some comfort but knowing nothing that would help. Trying to keep the gun out of the view of her sight.

"then finish me. Better I die by your hand my love." pointing Rentaro's gun against his head. She really did love him in her own way and couldn't live with the idea that Rentaro would fail when trying to kill her in gastrea form. It sadly had to be now.

"what's going on here my boy?" interrupted Kagetane cleaning up some of blood that has fallen on him.

Rentaro was frustrated "listen I don't have time to deal with you right now." Shouted an exasperated Rentaro. Deciding to kill the girl you consider to be a sister was a big deal and Kagetane was a huge interruption.

"so she's going to become a gastrea?" asked Kagetane noticing the symptoms.

"no she won't." trying desperately to stop shaking with both fear and sadness but knowing no way out of this situation

"so you would shoot your own friend." asked Kagetane as regrettable as Rentaro had ever heard the masked man.

"if I have to." Responded Kagetane regrettably he couldn't live with the idea of Enju killing people and knew he had to finish her but doing so would make him hate himself.

"I have another option my boy." Offered Kagetane suspiciously. Rentaro found this too appealing not to listen.

"what?" asked Rentaro assuming this was some ridiculously sick joke.

"Kohina went above 50% ages ago." Stated Kagetane pointing at his daughter stood above them on a ledge. The girl who had not intervened forcing Enju into the position she was in.

"then why is she…not transformed." asked Rentaro. Even for Kagetane this would be a strange joke

"this vaccine stops the transformation permanently. But you need to give it to here before she transforms or else nothing can save her. It's a vaccine not a cure." Explained the psychopath.

"how can I trust you?" asked Rentaro knowing he wouldn't like the answer but hoping for some decency from Kagetane.  
"do you have much choice?" retorted Kagetane. Amongst all the researchers of the world the only two who would even try to help these so called cursed children were Kagetane and Dr. Muroto and he knew she hadn't developed one yet.

"what would you want?" asked Rentaro. Kagetane was hardly an altruist and most of things he wanted involved war, genocide or murder.

"it's simple, I help her and you owe me a favour." Kagetane didn't want to reveal his cards just yet. Rentaro would hate him if he knew what was planned.

"what favour?" asked Rentaro. He knew this was a deal with the devil but that seemed better than letting his friend die.

"I haven't decided yet." Responded Kagetane. Rentaro knew he was basically making it a pure choice. Was Enju living worth a deal with a monster like Kagetane.

"I accept but only if she lives. If she dies you can shove that favour up your ass" shouted Rentaro's at the psychopath.

"wonderful." Responded Kagetane smiling under that mask. He had got exactly what he wanted and Rentaro knew it.

"Enju this will save you," hoping that sounded more reassuring to her than it did to him. He wasn't confident it would work but not taking a final roll of the dice was something he would regret.

"did it work?" asked Kagetane implying he didn't know. Kagetane knew that nothing is completely reliable.

"Enju!" Rentaro cried out. Enju was fading.

Enju's eyes rolled back but Rentaro was uncertain if she was dead, dying or just unconscious but he scooped her up and ran to the one place she might have a chance. Tina followed behind him to Sumire Muroto's lab. After all, where else would treat a cursed child injected with something even he didn't know about. He needed her genius and she wasn't far away.

* * *

"papa why did you do that? I wanted to kill her." Stated a pouting Kohina. She got annoyed with her father when she forces her to be a pacifist.

"my little one it's all part of my plan. I'll need him later on. And I still need to tell him about the girl prying into his past." Responded Kagetane. Rentaro was important to his plans whether the brat survived or not and this prying girl looking into his past was exactly the excuse he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rentaro kicked the door open "doctor!" he cried out before placing Enju on the hospital bed.

"what is it?" asked a sleepy doctor not expecting to be woken up.

"it's Enju." Exclaimed Rentaro panic evident in his speech. Tina followed closely behind.

The doctor starting setting up equipment and measuring the vitals of Enju "tell me what happened."

"we encountered a gastrea at the cinema. It was too much for her."

The doctor checked the vitals "I don't understand how can this be?" the doctor double checked to make sure the reading wasn't wrong. "she's above 50%. She should be transforming. What the hell did you do?"

Rentaro didn't hesitate in admitting the truth "Kagetane offered me a chance to save her…. claimed it would stop her from transforming." he explained hoping the information would help.

"that must have had a high cost." Sumire said gravely. If anyone knew Kagetane it was her. But at this point unnecessarily asking what price he had paid would be unhelpful.

Rentaro simply nodded and asked "will she survive?"

Sumire had no answer "I don't know. Kagetane is a genius so it's possible he did develop a working vaccine but he's also psychotic enough this is all an elaborate ruse." Knowing Kagetane anything was possible.

"I'll monitor her for the rest of the night. If she makes it through the night, then the vaccine works." stated the doctor. She wasn't entirely certain but a goal like this would keep Rentaro focused and not give into despair and to be honest giving how high her corruption level was she should have already transformed.

"I'll stay with her." Insisted Rentaro unwilling to take no for an answer.

The doctor smiled at the protective nature of this. "I assumed as much. Tina take this." Before handing her a menu and her phone.

"what?" asked Tina confused at command from the unusual doctor.

"order us pizza. We'll be optimistic." Rentaro saw why the doctor was doing this, it was something for Tina to do so she wouldn't panic. She was not optimistic but right now if her 36 years of life had taught her anything it was that the more panic she showed the more it would affect Tina and Rentaro.

"it's going to be a long night." Stated the doctor.

* * *

It was early morning but neither the doctor nor Rentaro had managed to get any sleep. The pizza

Had barely been touched both were really too worried to really eat. Tina had fallen asleep eventually due to being up all day.

"you know if you want to wake the princess you need to kiss her." A voice said. Rentaro knew that voice belonged to Enju.

"Enju you're awake!" cried out Rentaro hearing that voice was precious to him even if he was a little bit concerned that the romantic implication,

"no I'm not." Argued Enju still pretending to be asleep.

Rentaro decided not to take the bet. "she's asleep guess I'll kiss the doctor." Before winking at the doctor so she knew it wasn't real.

"Rentaro!" before bolting upright to stop the 'kiss' noticing nothing was likely to happen. So loudly that this woke Tina up.

"guess she's fine." Responded Rentaro noticing how much healthier she looked.

"ok that's good but please don't kiss me." Sumire did like to have Rentaro present but the idea of kissing him made her feel a little bit sick even if she did know he was joking. Then again she realised she probably deserved it for all the pranks she had played on him.

"deal." Responded Rentaro. He didn't see the doctor that way.

The doctor then began to run a few more tests on Enju. She seemed ok but Enju was still potentially a risk. Plus, the more the data she could get the better her chances of replicating it. The overnight data had been promising and if she could recreate this vaccine she could save many lives.

* * *

Kisara had broken into an important government storage facility but still had failed to get the information. Right now she had no idea where to look. Was her grandfather right? Had she killed the only person who actually knew Rentaro's parentage. Rentaro had often claimed to know his parents however Kisara knew the truth. He had told her while under medication. He didn't remember them at all. He had been a small child back then after all. She couldn't handle the idea that her life would end with her grandfather having defeating her. She wanted to cry.

"how disappointing." Stated a voice that Kisara recognised. A voice that scared her.

"Kagetane." She announced as he came out of the shadows with his daughter. Kisara was arguably more afraid of the girl than Kagetane herself. Kagetane would normally leave your corpse in one piece.

"at your service." Responded Kagetane before bowing to the Kisara. Kohina bobbed a curtsy in a form of etiquette even though the murderous look on her face was far from noble. Kisara had noticed she seemed quieter these days. Almost like she was maturing a little.

"what do you want?" asked Kisara moving her hand towards her sword. She knew that a moment of looking weak with Kagetane would mean likely death but an attack was suicide but if he attacked she'd need to draw her sword quickly to even survive a hit.

"I was hoping to see the bloodthirsty girl who slaughtered her family would be less pathetic. Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly? Or have you and the boy had a lover's quarrel?" asked Kagetane mockingly. Even he knew her feelings more than Rentaro did.

"I've failed at something that matters. That is all." Responded Kisara trying to portray no emotion but uncertain she was passing this off.

"at what? Perhaps I could help?" offered Kagetane in manner that would seem extremely pleasant were it not coming from someone even Kisara could fairly describe as a psychopath.

"what cost for your…help." Asked Kisara she didn't want to trust the man and she felt there was something evil behind this offer. Kagetane seemed to notice something was wrong and knew he couldn't miss this opportunity.

"this is merely because I can't stand to see a young woman cry." lied Kagetane. He knew Kisara wouldn't trust him but right now she had little choice but to consider his offer.

Kisara knew something was wrong. She knew Kagetane was too helpful but the chances of anything for free was too good of an opportunity for it. "fine…. I'm looking for Rentaro's parents but no matter where I look it's always blocked by something called the empire protocol. All digital data seems to be blocked and I've failed to find any paper records" she stated glumly.

"have you considered asking a higher power?" asked Kagetane mysteriously. Kagetane liked to confuse even his own allies and Kisara was very confused.

"that's your solution… prayer? "Kisara asked incredulously. She wasn't sure what was the more ridiculous the idea of Kagetane praying or the idea of that solving her problems

Kagetane burst into laughter "no that would be ridiculous. My point is instead of breaking into all these places perhaps someone in authority might have greater access…. our useless head of state for example."

Kisara thought of the idea. It was a clever one but it relied on help from someone who she knew had had wanted to get her brought in for the murder of the Tendos and had a very obvious crush on Rentaro. Lady Seitenshi. "she'd never help me…"

"point a weapon at someone and even your enemies might be inclined. And let's be honest breaking into places seems to be a talent as does empty threats." Before walking away followed by his daughter.

Kisara realise the as psychopathic as Kagetane was he had a point. Whatever this 'empire protocol' was she needed a bit of help from someone with authority and as much as she despised Seitenshi she had enough desire for self-preservation that she would likely help and if she wouldn't perhaps a revolution was necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Seitenchi awoke. She could sense someone was in her room

"so are you here to kill me?" asked Lady Seitenchi needing to know why the person had a blade pointing at her. The person was still in the shadows and she couldn't make out a face.

"no. As long as you co-operate" stated the voice from the shadows.

Lady Seitenchi knew that voice and realised she was in danger "that's a relief. Kisara Tendo."

Through the darkness the girl smiled "I need information. This sword is merely insurance." Stated Kisara moving out of the darkness.

"and in order to get it you choose to break into my room at night? Unless it's information about girl relationships I can't see what you would find in here and I don't want to be involved in that" slightly concerned this was some weird attempt to force a lesbian Relationship. She only wanted one relationship and that was with a specific male.

"I need information about Rentaro." Stated Kisara given that she had to get what she was coming for.

Seitenchi sighed he wouldn't get any sleep anytime soon. "Well you're in the wrong place. He's not here and I don't know what other information I have." Kisara was still obsessed with Rentaro even despite how psychotic she had become.

"I just found out his parents are alive." Announced Kisara expecting Seitenchi to be stunned but hoping she wouldn't. She needed the information as if Seitenchi knew nothing then she was no use to her at all.

"I see." Responded Seitenchi not seeming surprised they were alive but realising why she was here. Kisara must have been told by her grandfather before he died. He'd set this all up deliberately and Seitenchi knew why.

"I know you access to classified information. I'm hoping you'll be nice enough to tell what I need help me get what I need." Moving her hand back to her sword to remind Seitenchi of the danger she posed.

"I can't. I swore an oath not to give away any information. The empire protocol." Stated Seitenchi a bit nervously knowing that sentence might lead to her death

"the empire protocol again. What is it?" asked Kisara. This had caused problems throughout her investigation if she knew what it was for the less problems she'd have.

Lady Seitenchi said nothing, this was not a vow she would break.

"so you're not going to tell me." Kisara realised that this was not an easy girl to break even under threat of imminent death she still wouldn't break her vows.

"no but there are other ways to find out the information you need." Revealed Seitenchi yawning slightly it was the middle of the night after all

"how?" asked Kisara intrigued but cautious.

"why is it that when one of the cursed children is killed in broad daylight it's not legally a crime." asked Seitenchi cryptically

Kisara decided to play along with her game as everyone knew the reason why "under the registration act to stop the spread of gastrea virus all civilians must have their DNA registered to check for gastrea symptoms at birth or the age they were at the time of the laws introduction. Without that registration it becomes virtually impossible to exist in society as all laws now only apply to those who are registered and cursed children can't be. The only protection they can earn is initiators. Jobs for even non registered people are reliant on those checks." Kisara knew it was a tragic situation born mostly out of fear.

"so that means. If they have a life on the books they are registered" realised Kisara. If she could get access to that genetic database she could run a check and locate the parental DNA.

"indeed. But only a few people would have access to that data." Explained Seitenchi. She couldn't have Kisara killing doctors until she found out she needed people with high clearance.

"who would have access?" Kisara demanded an answer. Kisara could tell Seitenchi really didn't want to tell her.

"only those of a certain level of clearance. One of the sages perhaps. But finding one that has an interest in helping you may be impossible. But few who have clearance would help given the empire protocol" admitted a reluctant knowing that either Kisara would give up or go to the person she had just suggested.

"what is the empire protocol?" she asked again. Knowing exactly what sort of response she'd get.

"that's classified." Replied Seitenchi before she noticed Kisara was leaving "where are you going?"

"I have to see my doctor." Responded Kisara. If anyone would help her it would be Sumire. She'd often remarked that Rentaro lacked a parental support and if she could do with the help. Rentaro could still be like a child when it came to making extremely rash decisions and Sumire ended up looking after him so much and this empire protocol was hard to get around without her help she'd never be able to get the family back for Rentaro.

"I'd still need to grant permission to Dr. Muroto" stated Seitenchi knowing exactly who she had in mind. Of the sages she was the most accessible. Seitenchi knew that even if she asked Kagetane she'd never be crazy enough to trust him.

"will you?" getting ready to draw her sword if the answer was no, this was exactly what she needed it for. She would kill even royalty if it got her closer to her objective. _I have so much blood on my hands right now what's a little more?_ Thought Kisara.

"I will should be ready by the morning but make sure you realise that what happens from now on is your fault." Threatened the lady. Almost like she was daring her to do it. Kisara now was certain Lady Seitenchi was not as timid as she had hoped.

Kisara nooded"understood." Responded Kisara she could accept the risk if she could make sure she wasn't a relative. She needed to know she hadn't cost him.

"oh and next time you get an idea to break into my room late at night I won't question you I'll simply fire." Revealing a small pistol, she had hidden beneath her bed sheets that had been pointed at Kisara for the whole time. Kisara knew now that Seitenchi was far more dangerous than she had assumed so simply went out of the window she had entered from rather than test her anymore from this range she'd likely take a fatal blow even if she could draw her sword quickly. But Kisara had what she needed she had a chance to find his parents and she wouldn't miss it.


	6. Chapter 6

After hours of tests and rechecking the data the doctor had decided it was time to let Enju leave. At this point they were simply achieving nothing. She had the data she'd needed.

Sumire backed up her data just in case Rentaro didn't react well to what she was about to ask while she knew he wasn't naturally like that this data was too precious to chance "so what did you need to do?" asked Sumire satisfied that Enju was as safe as she could hope for. It was now worth discussing the Elephant in the room.

Rentaro looked around "what do you mean?" asked Rentaro pretending not to know what she meant

Sumire moved closer "Kagetane isn't the sort of man to give that to you without wanting something. Believe me I know him better than anyone" accurately stated Sumire.

Rentaro sighed knowing Sumire would not approve. "I owe him a favour." responded Rentaro understanding the implication Sumire was making.

"you are aware that could be anything…. right" warned Sumire. Kagetane was extremely dangerous to Rentaro. She knew he had something planned for him the moment he mentioned fighting him and surviving the first time. Kagetane normally didn't leave survivors especially if they manage to strike him. Rentaro had survived.

Rentaro nodded "I know it won't be good." Stated Rentaro. He was scared what he would have to do but to see Enju's smile he knew it was worth it.

"ready to go home?" Rentaro asked Enju willing to accept if she wasn't ready, after all she had nearly died.

Tina nodded in responded "we're ready" responded Enju with her arm around Tina. Tina had been lost through the day seeing her best friend in a horrific situation but she was smiling as much as Rentaro had ever seen her.

* * *

Rentaro turned on his phone for the first time since he turned if off for the cinema and noticed he had multiple messages from a girl demanding he call her so she knows he's safe and a few missed calls. All from one person Miori Shiba. While she did text him regularly normally she wouldn't ring this much unless she was worried or mad at him. He decided to find out what she was after even if she was mad. He called her and she picked up immediately

The phone was answered immediately which told Rentaro something was wrong. If Miori was mad she'd normally wait a few seconds. "Rentaro you're alive!" cried out Miori in relief

"sorry had a busy night." Responded Rentaro happy to know he wasn't in Miori's bad books.

Miori sighed in relief "are you injured?" asked a concerned Miori. She was happy to hear he was alive but if he was injured she knew she would need to make special arrangements.

Rentaro looked at some of the bandages he had "not really." Eventually answered Rentaro as he did still have some minor injuries from the fight.

"I was so worried when I realised what had happened to your place." Said a relieved Miori. She had cried in worry that he had actually died.

"place?" unsure of what she meant. Miori seemed to know something that she assumed Rentaro would know.

"haven't you heard?" asked Miori now slightly wondering what Rentaro meant by having injuries. She was certain it was not good but perhaps it might just be Enju having beaten him up again.

"heard what?" asked Rentaro again unsure at to what Miori was being cagey about.

"there was a bombing of your building." Explained Miori as calmly as she could but this was not really her forte. Normally she was extolling the virtues of explosives not delivering the downsides of them.

"what?" asked Rentaro in utter shock. Not only was he now homeless he was about to lose what little of his security deposit.

"fortunately no-one was hurt and only you and the girls were unaccounted for." Further extrapolated Miori.

"where are you?" demanded Miori needing to get Rentaro to safety but not wanting to cause a panic.

"I went to see the doctor. Enju needed some treatment for something not related to any bombs." explained Rentaro not wanting to reveal Enju's secret. If people knew she might potentially turn into a gastrea any moment she would be treated worse than normal. Rentaro liked to think he could trust Miori not to but at times she could be unintentionally blunt. He'd need to speak with her privately.

"is she ok?" asked Miori concernedly she knew Rentaro sounded more tired than usual and was clearly hiding something.

Rentaro looked a Enju "she's better." Answered Rentaro as honestly he could give he wasn't certain.

"can she be moved or is she still at risk?" asked Miori knowing Rentaro wouldn't leave her if she couldn't be moved.

Rentaro smiled able to say what he wanted "yes seems fine for the moment." Answered Rentaro as he planned to take her home to somewhere she could feel comfortable.

Miori smiled on the other end of the phone. "ok I'll be there to pick you guys up soon," declared Miori not taking no for an answer. She needed to get him somewhere safe given clearly someone was trying to kill him.

"ok…. why?" asked Rentaro unsure why he needed a lift but appreciating the gesture.

"now your homes been blown up you have no-where to go." Explain Miori not only explaining he could get a ride but that he had somewhere to stay.

Rentaro realised she'd raised a fair point and at least that way he could share a lift to school "what about Tina?" asked Rentaro. Because of Kisara he was responsible for both at the moment.

"don't worry I hadn't forgotten." responded Miori. She knew right now Rentaro was becoming responsible and she couldn't deny she was finding him more attractive.

"I'll arrange beds for all of you." _separate ones for the moment unless Rentaro wants me to share_ _with me_ Miori thought to herself.

"thank you" responded Rentaro. Miori might be a bit mischievous but she wouldn't lie about something like this. Someone had tried to kill the girls or him and he intended to find out who. But first things first he could look after Enju and Tina and Miori had given him an opportunity and he was truly grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rentaro" stated Miori from her limo large enough to fit all three in place. Miori's limo was absolutely huge. Rentaro couldn't help but wonder with the vehicle like this how big her house was. Also at times like this he was unsure if why an attractive, intelligent and incredibly rich woman like this would even give him the time of day.

"thanks for picking us up." Responded Rentaro trying to sound nonchalant. But being in a vehicle like this was wowing him.

"it's alright. Unfortunately, you will need to talk to the police. But don't worry I've got my lawyer for you." Explained Miori she had informed the police to call off the search but they'd made it clear if she didn't bring him there would be serious controversies.

"about the bombing?" asked Rentaro. Rentaro was still unsure of what was happening. He still hadn't slept the morning before they had gone to the cinema.

"no about how good you look in tight pants." Responded Miori sarcastically then blushing over what she had just implied.

"I like that idea. You should wear them more often" stated Enju going red thinking about it

"that's disturbing" responded Rentaro not liking the fact that this conversation seemed to relate to him in tight clothing in a conversation with 3 girls only one of which was a teenager.

"it is. But she's right." Stated Tina smiling to herself.

"can you all stop this. I don't want to need Miori's lawyer for another type of charge" Rentaro was a bit creeped out how all the cursed children seemed to fall in love with him. He cared for the girls as his little sister.

"guess you need a real woman then" responded a winking Miori.

* * *

After arriving at the police station Rentaro was brought into an interrogation room, Rentaro shook the lawyer's hand and took a seat next to him. Rentaro recognised the detective he had seen before for the first gastrea incident where he had met Kagetane "detective Tadashima" he identified.

"Rentaro, you know why I'm here?" the detective asked before sitting down at the interrogation room

Rentaro looked at the lawyer who nodded "I was informed there was a bombing at my home"

"yes. Where were you at the time." Asked the detective again analysing Rentaro closely.

Rentaro again looked at the lawyer who nodded "Dr. Muroto was treating Enju after a fight with a gastrea. We all spent the night there." Rentaro knew the evidence of fight had been left out so there was no way the detective had not known about it and given that it wasn't the first time Rentaro had run away after a fight so it shouldn't be a shock.

"what sort of injury?" asked the detective. He'd heard a few cases but some reports seemed to involve the criminal Kagetane Hiriko.

The lawyer interrupted as he knew what the Detective was after. Something to tie Rentaro to the bombing. If he could make it seem like he was lying about the injury he could imply the likelihood that Rentaro had set up the entire scenario. "don't answer that. My client doesn't need to explain the personal medical conditions that were ongoing of a fight you must no occurred. I'm sure Dr. Muroto can confirm where he was."

The detective realised he'd have to back off on the injury but he still had a line of inquiry "ok fine. Do you know what kind of bomb was used?" prodded the detective trying to get more information out of the youth.

"my client has confirmed he didn't know about the bombing" answered the lawyer knowing the danger if Rentaro made an outburst.

"you used to run a small school for cursed children did you not? What happened to that?" asked the detective.

Rentaro was saddened to think of what happened to the girls but responded "it was attacked. Everyone present died in an explosion."

The detective decided to test Rentaro the mention of the school had unbalanced "Well the bomb used here appears to be the same type even down the Veranium."

"so are you accusing me of something?" asked Rentaro angrily but the lawyer shook his head making sure Rentaro stopped. Getting angry with the police never helped. Rentaro was enraged to think of the implication here. The idea was either that he had destroyed his own accommodation to get an investigation or the more disturbing idea that he slaughtered children.

The detective noticed the genuine reaction from Rentaro for right now he had to consider the idea of this being attempted murder of Rentaro. "I thought you were just trying to cause damage to get the case re-opened. However, it also made me wonder if you were the one being targeted or if it was those two girls. Your reaction to me telling you the bomb was the same type legitimately surprised you so I speculate the latter. But make no mistake if I find out this is an idea you had to make me investigate your school I will through the book at you" answered the detective. He had to accept that the investigation would have to be re-opened even if investigating the deaths of cursed children was politically dangerous for him.

"We understand" responded the lawyer to make sure there are no detectives.

"get the hell out of here." Ordered the detective. This meant he would have to investigate and that meant looking back on the previous case.

Outside the lawyer was walking away with Rentaro towards where Miori was waiting for them. The detective had brought no charges.

"so just out curiosity did you blow up your own building. It makes no difference to me." Clearly the lawyer was only protecting him because Miori had paid him but given who he'd kept an eye on him he'd made sure he didn't get arrested for assaulting a police officer.

"no I wish I was me though." Answered Rentaro

"why that?" assuming it would something to do with disliking his landlord after all many people have issues with unhelpful landlords that legal protection cannot help with.

Rentaro however had a different issue "it means it would be over." Explained Rentaro. Someone either was trying to kill him, the girls or send a message. Either way something was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Kisara looked at the devastation of Rentaro's home. She'd been waiting for him outside Clearly someone had gone after him. However, the news report indicated no deaths. So he must be somewhere. She had wanted to speak to him first about this but knowing who had likely taken him in it wasn't worth trying to get to him that place would be like a fortress and killing without restraint had been what had got her into this in the first place. She would play it calm for the moment and see the doctor as she had planned.

She'd find Rentaro later. She would go to Rentaro's teacher Doctor Sumire Muroto. Seitenchi had given her the authorisation now and it wasn't something that she could wait with. She needed to know and she needed to give Rentaro what she had stolen from him.

* * *

Kisara turned up at the university hospital office. She was scared. She was about to walk in.

"doctor." She announced quietly knowing the doctor's hearing would more than make up for it.

The doctor however seemed uninterested with presence "hello Kisara. I see you are armed" noting that she was equipped with her sword

"you don't seem surprised to see me." Stated Kisara not expecting such an uninterested reaction.

"I assume you are looking for your boyfriend" teased Sumire deciding to tease she knew from the moment of receiving that authorisation who would come for him. He'd only been here earlier but at that stage she hadn't bothered to check email. She'd only seen the authorisation and the explanatory email an hour after he'd left but she knew calling him in right now was premature. After all she knew Rentaro had been too busy looking after Enju to care about something like this. So she wanted to speak to the person directly first.

"he's not my…." before trailing off unable to finish that sentence knowing the doctor was more than aware of her crush on Rentaro.

Sumire decided to take another verbal jab at Kisara "well you know all you have to do is whip those out and he'll be putty in your hands."

Kisara involuntarily covered her chest knowing exactly what the doctor meant "stop messing with me." Demanded Kisara attempting to seem scary but coming across more stroppy.

Sumire laughed at that "why? It's so fun." While she knew Kisara was dangerous the doctor seemed entirely unconcerned.

"I need information" stated Kisara expecting to be taken more seriously.

"Rentaro is with your rival. The slutty one" pointed out Sumire still reading through the data on Enju trying to spot a pattern.

Kisara tried to overlook that bit knowing exactly whom she was referring too. "I don't need to know about Miori, it is not what I'm here for but it is about Rentaro."

"oh?" the doctor turned around a paid attention to her. Clearly this was more than just resolving the boy's romantic problems.

"I recently found out his parents did not die in the gastrea war. But the only person who knew where they were recently died" stated Kisara feeling that was more than sufficient information for her. She didn't trust the doctor enough to let out her murder.

"so you finally killed your grandfather?" asked Sumire knowingly but almost like she was sad about it. Kisara had known they had known each other during the war but this was more personal than she had expected

"how did you know?" blurted out Kisara as she taken aback. Before realising what she admitted.

"I have my ways." answered Sumire finally returning back from her sadness to a fiercer nature.

Kisara realised denying it at this moment would be pointless. "regardless I found out you might have clearance to find out where they are. Assuming my grandfather didn't lie"

Sumire shook her head "I'm sorry I can't. Empire protocol. I could easily find the information out but I couldn't tell you." Kisara was shocked that the doctor was refusing the request.

Kisara unsheathed her blade and pointed it towards the doctor. "Lady Seitenchi gave you the authorisation and if that's not enough my sword says different."

However, in a single moment Sumire Muroto without looking manged grab Kisara's arm and twist it forcing her sword into Sumire's hand. Which she then pointed back at the owner. "be careful Kisara, of the people who might be able to help most are far more powerful than you think you are." Warned Sumire in a threat that was not very veiled. Kisara had annihilated her entire family with that sword and Sumire had disarmed her without even trying. Kisara wasn't sure if she had underestimated the doctor but she knew she was a more dangerous woman than she appeared.

"so you won't help?" asked Kisara knowing now she was outmatched.

"I didn't say that I said won't be able to help you" emphasising the last word.

"what do you mean?" asked Kisara confused. The doctor seemed cagey still not afraid of her but almost deliberately evasive.

My clearance might be able to give Rentaro some information. Which comes down to if he even wants to know." Before handing Kisara her sword again.

Kisara took the blade back in shock but realised the doctor was trying to make a point. So she sheathed the blade. "why would he not want to know?" Kisara asked confused. She had just assumed Rentaro would want to know

"surely you of all people know you can't trust family." Responded Sumire referring to the pile of bodies that had now built up through Kisara's need to get revenge.

Kisara now felt a chill up her spine she now knew what the point the doctor was making. She has pointed out how selfish it was to need to know herself. It wasn't that she wouldn't help it was the fact that this should be Rentaro's decision as much as she wanted to know it wasn't her decision. "how did you know I wouldn't kill you." Asked Kisara. She hadn't even shown a single modicum of fear and had even handed her back her weapon

"I didn't. but I'm already 36 and have lived a life most would be too ashamed to survive. What exactly could you do to me?"

"you're 36?" asked Kisara in shock she knew the doctor was older than she looked but 36 was far older that she had anticipated.

"yeah, so what?" responded the doctor unsure of where Kisara was going with this.

"ok will you at least tell me what you use could you really don't look that old. Your skin is amazing" responded Kisara in a moment of envy. She wasn't normally this vain but she'd kill to have skin like Sumire when she got older.

Sumire was taken aback by the sudden change of theme but it made for a more cordial atmosphere. "at some point but that's a personal secret "

Kisara then decided to ask "so if I get Rentaro here you'll be able to check the DNA register and see if it matches anyone on the register"

"yes but I'll only do it if he wants and clearly not under any duress." stated Sumire directly and clearly. She wouldn't allow rentaro to be forced on this.

"how do I get him here?" asked Kisara to herself. He would likely now be at Miori's house which she would likely be trying to remove his clothing already.

Sumire however decided to interject for the sake of the girl. "have you tried phoning him. I know it's revolutionary idea."

Kisara felt very stupid that she considered hadn't tried that idea.

"oh one thing it'll take a little while to get the procedure ready so make it tomorrow morning. Wel''l make it 9 given I don't think your heart will survive if I say later.

Kisara nodded and rung Rentaro's phone from her mobile begging that he didn't hate her enough to not anwer.

"hello" responded Rentaro clearly he hadn't bothered to check who the call was from.

Kisara felt nervous about the situation but eventually uttered "Rentaro"

"Kisara!" Rentaro answered in shock.

"I need to speak to you in person," stated Kisara hoping the seriousness carried over.

"ok, when and where?" agreed Rentaro immediately.

"Dr. Muroto's office. Tomorrow morning. 9am" Answered Kisara. Fortunately, this was where Rentaro knew the location was trying to get him to meet somewhere he had never been before normally meant he would get lost.

"ok I'll be there at 9." Responded Rentaro yawning. He was clearly exhausted.

"thank you" was all Kisara could say since the fight with her brother. She didn't know what she was going to say.

"nervous?" asked Sumire knowing exactly how Kisara felt. Not admitting this entire situation was starting to make her feel just as nervous. Change can either be good or bad but in this case that would be taken to extremes.

"terrified." Answered Kisara honestly if her grandfather did turn out to be Rentaro's father that meant they were related and she had killed his father. Even if not Sumire was right about one thing even if this did work and they located the names that Rentaro's parents were living under new names there was no guarantee they would want him. This all assumed they were alive recently as it was possible they died a long time ago and if that was the case she would bring up his hopes meaninglessly. However Kisara didn't think that was likely, her grandfather was many things but he rarely ever lied. All she could do now was wait for tomorrow and deal with whatever situation presented itself.


	9. Chapter 9

Rentaro walked into the building he had been to many times. But this time a girl he hadn't seen in a long time was stood in front. Rentaro had been nervous about this. He wasn't sure if she was going to declare her love, cut off his head or just yell at him. She was a difficult girl to predict and she had got more erratic when she became more homicidal.

Then they saw each other. Both were uncertain how to act. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. Not since Kisara killed her brother. It had been months since.

"Rentaro."

"Kisara"

As Rentaro jumped immediately to the defensive noticing Kisara was armed "so what do you want? If this is about me living with Miori you should know my house blew up." Which Kisara had seen was true.

She blushed "it's not. I don't care about you living with that slut". Kisara knew Rentaro had little choice as few people would take in an adolescent let alone one with two cursed children but she couldn't deny shew was irritated to know Miori was in place to sink her teeth in.

"then what?" asked Rentaro unsure as to why Kisara had suddenly come out of her self-imposed exile. He was sure it was still awkward between due to the incident where he saw her more homicidal nature but Rentaro didn't see the monster. He saw the girl he had cared about since he was a little child.

"I've found out your parents are alive." Kisara announced nervously unsure of how Rentaro would react. She had no idea if he would get angry with her for this, if he would be a scared or if he wouldn't care. She needed him to know.

Rentaro was shocked by the implication that she was saying. Most of him had accepted the idea that they were dead. "Who told you that?"

Kisara dreaded the reaction when she answered this "my grandfather told me." Answered Kisara promptly hoping Rentaro wouldn't ask the question which she knew would come to him.

Rentaro chose to find out the answer but tried not to be too judgemental. "I assume he's not alive." Stated Rentaro knowing that his foster Father would keep this to himself. Rentaro had always respected the man but he knew why Kisara hated him.

"No," Kisara answered hoping Rentaro didn't hate her for this but knowing he had every reason to do so. While she had a feeling she had done the right thing to wipe out her family it had come at a high cost.

"so what's the urgency then?" said a tired Rentaro. It was an early start to a morning after the night where Enju had nearly died so he wasn't sure why it had to be 9am. But he knew Kisara had a purpose regarding this but he couldn't figure out what it was if she had no clues.

Kisara wanted to yell at him for his laziness but realised that it would set the wrong tone for any hope of keeping at least a friendship "Dr Sumire Muroto has confirmed to me that if she uses her access she can find out if they are alive by checking the DNA database but only if you ask. So do you want to know?"

"are you sure this isn't a wind up?" asked Rentaro knowing the doctor could at times have an extremely sick sense of humour.

"I swear it isn't. Lady Seitenchi told me even suggested it and gave me the authorisation needed so the doctor could do this. "explained Kisara to try to convince Rentaro.

"she's still alive right?" asked Rentaro afraid for Lady Seitenchi. Given how murderous Kisara had become it was clear that anyone in her way was at risk.

"of course….so do you want to know?" asked Kisara wanting to know if it was true. Regardless of any potential blood relation she felt so guilty knowing that she might have cost him the chance.

Rentaro thought for a moment. Everything he wanted to know was in the doctor's office and he could hopefully dispel a worry he once had…he'd heard a rumour that the parents who raised him were just stand ins and that his real father was Kisara's grandfather. Given in truth he didn't remember the parents who raised him for the first few years of his life he knew this was possible. "Ok then do me a favour, promise me if I do this you'll get the transplant." Answered Rentaro. He needed to know and so did she but he wanted her word on this.

"what?" asked Kisara quite shocked that Rentaro would ask for something like this.

"you once said that you would let go of your pain if you had the surgery. I want that." Rentaro explained. He knew Kisara was planning simply to let herself fade away to finish off the last of the Tendos but he couldn't allow that.

In that moment she had to make a decision over what mattered more to her pride or Rentaro she thought desperately until she knew the answer…. I promise." Kisara then knew that what really mattered for her.

Rentaro smiled looking into Kisara's eyes "thank you."

Kisara couldn't avoid blushing at this "Let's find out then. The doctor has said she'll only tell you directly. I'll wait for you." Kisara would be there for Rentaro regardless even if it did mean she was a family member.

Rentaro nodded in understanding this was something he had to face without Kisara by his side. Plus, if he needed to cry he could do it without Kisara seeing it. "ok wait out here."

* * *

Rentaro walked in to see the doctor waiting for him. Rentaro noticed she didn't try to spook his as per normal but the doctor began to approach him before he could question it further. "so has she filled you in?" asked Sumire Muroto hoping Rentaro was or else this would take a lot of explaining.

Rentaro nodded "yes." Knowing that the questioning was not done. The doctor was a cautious woman but also loved a chance to joke about him.

Sumire began to pace around the room saving the data again from Enju. "do you actually want to know?" asked Sumire knowing that this situation had been forced by Kisara. She wouldn't allow this to be forced.

Rentaro nodded "yes plus she's agreed to do something for me." Responded Rentaro. He did want to know himself but Kisara seemed to want to even more so.

The doctor smirked "I bet she has. Poor Enju," teased Sumire. She knew the little girl had an extremely obvious crush on him and so did Rentaro.

Rentaro decided to dispel the idea of anything carnal. "she's agreed to get the surgery so she no longer needs dialisis."

Sumire smirked again teasing Rentaro "you missed a golden opportunity there. You should have used that a chance to get her to suck your…"

"you're a serious sicko you know that" interrupted Rentaro knowing exactly where she was going with that.

Sumire burst into laughter "you just realised? I make corpses for spouses, turned you into a cyborg, tell people you're a massive pervert, and feed you gastrea eggs"

Rentaro choose to pick up on the one that was a surprise "Gasrea eggs!" he exclaimed out of concern given how weird her meals were it wasn't impossible.

Sumire waved off his concerns "I'm kidding…probably" she smiled at the end enjoying the jovial moment.

"makes you wonder why I keep coming" Rentaro stated somewhat sarcastically.

However, this did make the doctor wonder again why "why did you?" asked Sumire she'd never asked but given the seriousness of their meeting today she wanted to know.

"you've never abandoned me when I needed you" answered Rentaro honestly. In truth of all the people in his life she was the one he trusted more than anyone. Given that she always spoke honestly to him even if that meant being brutal.

 _even after everything I've done to you. That's why you don't hate me?_ the doctor thought to herself. She'd known Rentaro was always a nice guy but this was more than she had anticipated.

Sumire decided to pry further into the reason why he was here. After all this test could potentially change Rentaro's lives. "ok. But let me ask you this. Do you hate your mother for abandoning you? For leaving you at the mercy of me for an experiment."

"no I don't hate her or you for saving my life." Explained Rentaro. He knew Sumire still felt guilty about transforming him into a mechanised soldier but in truth if she hadn't he wouldn't be alive and being alive was always worth it and if he wasn't people who depended on him would have suffered. Especially Enju and Tina.

"what will you do when you find her? Or your father" asked Sumire curiously. Rentaro was hard to predict. She'd never asked him before but right now it seemed like she would get an honest answer.

"I'll track either down and ask if either wants to meet me." Stated Rentaro. He'd ask but he was not dependant on them. Blood relations are worth meeting but there are sometimes it is better to abandon those who aren't worth your time.

"if they say no?" asked the doctor knowing how important this was to Rentaro.

"then I know I'm not missing anything." Responded Rentaro sadly knowing this was possible. But if it gave him the answers he wanted. As a child he had claimed he was going to find them but as he got older the doubts sprung to mind. He couldn't deny his parents might not want to see him.

"ok then let's begin. We already have your DNA on file from that first experiment." The doctor then began to type some keys. 30 seconds later the computer beeped.

MATCH Located for maternal DNA

Rentaro was unsure as to why only the maternal DNA was on file. He knew this might mean his father was dead as this database only had records of the living therefore those of whom were dead or living outside of society would not be present. Sumire and Rentaro turned to each-other "last chance to change your mind. Kisara's already gone to the hospital so you've got what you wanted." Stated Sumire. Rentaro now knew there was a match his mother was definitely alive and a yellow button appeared on the screen.

"I want to know." Rentaro declared resolutely. He knew it was a risk but he was certain.

"Ok. But everything is about to change. Push that button and it will give you the answer" pointing at the touch screen. Rentaro now hovered his hand above a button on the touchscreen that had come up to indicate that option.

Rentaro noticed the doctor seemed afraid for him. She was giving him every chance to refuse. He had to admit it would be easier not to know but he had resolved to read it. Rentaro readied himself as best as he could and pressed the button.

Rentaro read the name in utter disbelief he had prepared himself as best as he could but this was something he couldn't have anticipated "oh my god." And for a moment the world seemed to fall away for Rentaro.

"what is it?" asked the doctor knowing exactly what he meant but wanting to see his reaction. To know how he would handle it. She had known for a long time.

"It says my mother's name is currently…. Dr Sumire Muroto" Rentaro said still in utter belief looking at the woman in question to confirm if this was right. He couldn't believe it was possible. What felt like an eternity for Rentaro as a deafening silence came over the room?

Eventually with eyes that seemed ready to cry she confirmed "that's right Rentaro. I am your mother." With a sincerity he seldom saw from the woman.

Rentaro just stood there in utter belief. His mother had always been right there.


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment both were just staring at each other. Utter shock was still visible on Rentaro's face. He didn't want to offend the doctor but he didn't know the appropriate etiquette for suddenly finding out you were related to someone you knew.

"aren't you going to say anything?" asked the doctor unable to handle the silence.

"is this one of your jokes?" asked Rentaro knowing the doctor has a weird sense of humour and though he assumed the doctor wouldn't pull something like this.

"no. for once I'm deadly serious." Responded the doctor understanding exactly why he had was doubting her. She did have a history with this.

"ok then I have some questions." Stated Rentaro as he was still shocked and hoping some clarification would make things easier for him. Suddenly discovering a lost relative was not exactly something he had prepared for today. Even once he knew the plan he had assumed it would fail or if it did not he would get a name and time to prepare for it.

"get the obvious one out the way." She said still with a hint of tears in her eyes but not quite crying. She was not a woman prone to emotional outbursts but at this moment it took all her strength not to just give in.

"why didn't you tell me?" asked Rentaro knowing she must have a reason that meant a lot. He could see the raw emotion from.

The doctor sighed having known this would be first. "the fact is after I abandoned you as a child and then when given the chance to meet you turned you into a living weapon and those are only what I did to just, how could I taint you?" she responded earnestly. She had always felt guilty but never been able to tell him why,

"I told you I never once hated you for that. I meant it." answered Rentaro honestly. He never considered her to have done wrong for the surgery.

"that's awfully kind of you." Responded the doctor unsure if she deserved it.

Retaro considered the situation for a moment "so did Lady Seitenchi know?" Rentaro asked knowing that from what he had heard because of Kisara the lady Seitenchi had arranged this he doubted this wasn't in the know. Had he asked anyone else the people who implemented the empire protocol would have had it fail. It was designed he needed to find out from the parent.

Sumire nodded knowing how clever the girl is. "she must have given her rank. Probably found out when doing a background check before you became her bodyguard. The empire protocol meant she couldn't tell you but she knew I'd be able to. In truth I imagine she planned this whole thing out."

"so how long have you known?" asked Rentaro knowing it was possible she might not have found out until recently.

"always. That's why when I heard about your injuries I couldn't let you die. I don't deserve to call you my son but…. I always wanted to be in your life." She explained honestly. From the moment she had found Rentaro again she had wanted to be part of her life but even if the rules had let her tell him she couldn't bear to.

Rentaro though for a moment. "tell me what does a mother do?" asked Rentaro to make a point.

Sumire felt nervous but tried to respond "well she…"

"she teaches you, she helps you when you're ill, she helps you through your difficult moments. Let's be honest for a long time I considered you to be a close to a mother as I'd ever have. Looks like I was right to" interrupted Rentaro to make a point wanting her to know in many ways she really had been his mother even without a known blood link.

"I wish I deserved that" she answered sadly feeling her sins were too much.

"what else could you have possibly done?" asked Rentaro unsure of what he was missing. It seemed like she was holding back.

"you are not my only child…. you have a sister." Answered Sumire regrettably with the pain visibly clear on her face.

"what happened to her?" asked Rentaro reluctantly needing to know the answer feeling that the answer would be the source of her sadness.

"when I gave birth to her I suffered with Postpartum depression. Unfortunately, she was born a cursed child and when I suggested horrible things they supported me." Answered the doctor even sadder. Tears began falling slowly on her face.

"is she alive?" asked Rentaro a little bit horrified but knowing that depression like that could even hit the greatest amongst them.

The doctor wiped her tears away for a moment "I hope so. Your father did stop me from abandoning her to the wilds but where she is right now I don't know. I didn't even name her." She felt she didn't deserve the right to cry for them.

"and my father?" asked Rentaro knowing Sumire would know his identity, but given that he was not still around something must have happened especially given he had a sister.

Sumire looked distraught at the memory but held it together as much as she could. She may have had tears but Rentaro could tell she was holding back many more. "he was furious when the woman he loved became a monster. He made me swear to never look for him. The empire protocol was already in place by then and activated once your father escaped with your sister."

"what is the empire protocol?" asked Rentaro needing to know what rules could possibly keep children from their parents especially to someone like Sumire Muroto.

"it basic terms it's an agreement that certain individuals had to agree to give up their children as hostages so they would never turn on the government after the gastrea war. They must never tell the children who their real parents are and other people can only be told once the child has been informed. The rule is absolute without government approval I couldn't tell you what I told you earlier and I can't even tell you about your father's identity" explained the doctor. It was a simplification but enough that Rentaro needed.

"why not?" asked Rentaro still confused over the rules of the Empire protocol.

"the rule is only the parent can tell them directly and only with permission." Explained the doctor. Clearly there was more but even Rentaro could see she seemed cagey.

"what if one of them dies?" asked Rentaro prompting for more information knowing she seemed to be deliberately avoiding the mention of him whoever he was.

Sumire sighed knowing she was about to disappoint her child but she felt he had to know "death must be confirmed and agreed by the government. Then the government may choose someone as a representative to inform them. Probably something Seitenchi planned for. The confirmation of the right to tell would fall to him before."

Rentaro understood the implication. His father if alive could tell him and if dead he'd find out once formal confirmation was allowed. "so that means you couldn't tell me about my father even if I asked. Even to confirm if he's alive." Asked Rentaro for confirmation.

"correct." Answered the doctor abruptly so as to cut off any further questions towards this end.

Rentaro decided to change the subject as he knew that was a dead end. "why's it called the empire protocol?" asked Rentaro feeling the name sounded too weird to be government idea.

"a joke from one of my fellow geniuses" explained Sumire thinking back to happier times where they had been allowed to may suggestions like this.

"what's the joke?" asked Rentaro not understanding but hoping an inference of the joke would give things away.

"I can't say. It's part of the agreement. Also it's such a terrible joke" explained Sumire still smiling at the memory of the awful joke.

Rentaro conceded knowing that the doctor was already probably at her limit of information that she could give away. "fair enough. So what do we do from here?"

"that's up to you. I'd hope at least you would still let me be yours and Enju's doctor." Responded Sumire Muroto knowing this would keep her son at least willing to see her.

"that's not going to change" answered Rentaro understanding how important the doctor valued being able to be a doctor and help to save a life.

"as for us…that's up to you." Explained the doctor taking a moment to recompose herself. "if you only want to think of me as sensei that's ok." Offered Sumire to the boy knowing he might not ever want to have a maternal relationship with him despite what he said before.

Rentaro was getting a little bit frustrated reiterating the point but he knew she didn't believe him "I do think of you as that…. but now I accept you are my mother and I am happy with that and one day I will find my sister."

"that's more than I deserve." Stated Sumire Muroto still not truly feeling like she was worth it but knowing Rentaro would look after his sister if it he could find her.

Rentaro still didn't know how to interact with her beyond this. He needed to truly understand the position this put them in. "just give me some time and I will get used to it. It's just quite a shock." Rentaro would process this and work things out.

"of course." Nodded the doctor understanding his need for time. He'd handled it a lot better than he'd expected. She even allowed herself a small smile.

"one thing… can you not tell Kisara?" he asked reluctantly. He had wanted to say he was ok with everyone knowing but firstly he wasn't even sure what was really allowed.

"why?" asked the doctor unsure as to why he would make such a request given that he didn't seem ashamed.

"you're the only leverage I have to get her to have the surgery." Explained Rentaro making his point clear. It was what he needed her to do in the short term to achieve what he needed. Sumire was pleased he had a certain amount of her deviousness.

"I'm afraid that's pointless." Answered the doctor smiling properly for the first time since Rentaro had found out.

"what do you mean?" asked Rentaro. She hadn't been disagreeable before and didn't seem to be overly concerned with Kisara before even when she threatened.

Before opening her door which sent Kisara flying into the room. Clearly she had been eavesdropping.

"I take it you know then." Sighed Rentaro frustrated that he had lost his leverage.

"kind of." Answered Kisara embarrassingly. She'd tried really hard not to listen in but eventually her curiosity got the better of her. She heard enough of the conversation to understand that Rentaro was in the room with his mother.

"you did promise." Reminded Rentaro to Kisara.

Kisara wanted to protest but knew the futility of it. She had promised him.

"and now you know I have found some of my family. You have save me. Please let me save you." Begged Rentaro to his oldest friend.

"ok." Promised Kisara knowing she had to keep her word. The doctor had assured she had to. Given that she had not told him his father's identity. That was leverage. Kisara would get the surgery as she could not let her grandfather win and given that Sumire had confirmed Rentaro had a sister she needed to find her as well even of it proved an unfortunate family link. She couldn't deny that Rentaro being a blood child of her grandfather would save the Tendo line if it was true but if he never found he had truly won.

For just a moment Rentaro's life was ok…. but it would not last.


	11. Chapter 11

Miori was fuming to know Kisara was with Rentaro. She'd sent a minder to watch Rentaro just in case someone was planning to murder him. After the bombing she'd been worried about him. When the minder told her where he had gone she assumed when he was going to go see the doctor he'd been wanting to look more into the Enju situation. However, the minder had mentioned he'd seen a girl walk on before who Rentaro whom from the description Miori immediately recognised as her rival. Miori made sure the minder didn't interfere but just watched. The minder reported that Rentaro and Kisara had left separately. But given that Miori had no idea what happened in the doctor's office they easily could have been intimate there. It's not like the doctor would stop them.

she was relived to receive a text from Rentaro asking her if she had anybody nearby to pick him up. She quickly made sure she'd be there personally.

* * *

Miori turned up in her limo and opened up the door"Rentaro you're alone?" asked Miori expecting to see her rival around "I mean I figured you'd still be with the doctor." Miori lied to cover herself.

"no we finished up a little while ago." Explained Rentaro knowing he had a lot to explain and this conversation would be a difficult one.

"I see." Answered Miori giving nothing away.

"met up with Kisara by the way." Admitted Rentaro given he intended to mention to Enju later it was only fair to Miori. At times he really felt he needed to do more for the girl who had always been loyal to him.

"that's…nice." Answered Miori hoping the pain was not a visible as she assumed it was.

"thanks to her I've had an emotional day." Hoping that would be sufficient to explain.

"does she have a boyfriend?" Miori asked hoping the answer was yes. It would make this so much easier for her if she didn't have Kisara to worry about. She knew she had more to offer than Enju who was still a child but Kisara was probably his first love.

"no…. she found out a genetic test to identify my mother's current identity." Explained Rentaro reluctantly. He still felt numb about it.

"did it work?" asked Miori cautiously. Either answer would cause an emotional response but the better Miori understood the more she could help him through it.

"yes." He responded simply trying to decided what to tell Miori.

"don't worry Rentaro there's no pressure to meet her." Miori attempted to support him. She knew many people who had the ability to meet long lost family but never did.

"My mother is Doctor Sumire Muroto." Rentaro's stated again. He felt telling Miori was a little easier than leaving her to wonder. It also was helping him accept the truth.

"are you serious?" asked Miori. She'd always thought they seemed suspiciously similar but she'd just assumed it was mere paranoia.

"yeah." Now he had finally accepted the truth he couldn't help but question how he missed it. She once even told him where the 'Ren' part of Rentaro came from. Rentaro thought back and couldn't help but think that part of him had refused to believe it given that the signs were all there.

"are you ok?" asked Miori not used to a Rentaro this subdued. He wasn't sad in her opinion more stunned

"I'll be fine it'll just take some getting used to." He answered verifying her assumption was in fact correct. When you suddenly discover family you knew existed but assumed that you'd never meet it was inevitable going to be odd for you but then to discover you already knew them changed everything. Any idea you had about the person becomes more complicated. Rentaro had considered her to be an attractive woman and no he knew those kinds of thoughts had been slightly incestuous even though he hadn't known it at the time. Suddenly he was very relieved he'd had Miori around stopping him from going any further with Kisara if they did turn out to be related.

"and your father?" asked Miori concernedly given that the rumours she knew about the doctor implied one likely suspect

"she's not allowed to tell me yet. I think It might be Kisara's grandfather. She seems to think so and I can't lie I've heard people say we look similar."

"I don't see it." Responded Miori having met Rentaro's foster father once. She didn't think they looked similar. "You said yet?" asked Miori noticing the fact that the doctor would be able to tell him.

"we need to wait until he's formally confirmed dead if it is him." Stated Rentaro reluctantly expecting Miori to make a suggestion he avoid Kisara given they might be related however she seemed to be analysing a possibility

"any other suspects? On the off chance he's alive" asked Miori feeling like Rentaro was missing something obvious.

"none I can think of but if they are only they can tell me." Answered Rentaro reluctantly. He still didn't know the meaning of the empire protocol name but now he knew that much.

"anything I can do to help?" asked Miori realising any further speculation might make things worse. If she was correct it was better Rentaro never find out.

"I just need to relax for a bit. Need a bit less stress for the rest of the day." Answered Rentaro yawning. Between the long talks he had this day and the lack of sleep from the Enju incident he was completely exhausted.

"I think I should be able to help you with that" admitted Miori knowing her house was set up perfectly to help him relax.

"thanks I appreciate it." Before falling asleep. Between the last few days he had felt completely exhausted.

 _I'll give you something you can really appreciate later_. She thought to herself.

* * *

Kisara was walking the place that she now counted as her home. After the situation with Rentaro, Sumire and then having to book the surgery for her transplant she was tired. It was easier for her to get a transplant than most as one had been put aside for her because of who she was. However, her senses were telling her she was not alone. She drew her sword. She waited for an attack but none came.

"so how did it go?" asked Kagetane who appeared from directly behind Kisara she swung her sword he ducked it.

"like you don't know?" she asked once she had worked out who it was. She stopped attacking him knowing he could easily block her attacks with his shield.

"whatever could you possibly mean?" asked Kagetane innocently idly looking around unconcerned the girl was armed with a sword.

Kisara sighed at the innocent act. "why do I get the feeling you know more than anybody? You set the whole thing up."

"set what up?" Kagetane enjoyed times like this where he could really mess with the girl. She despised him and knew she couldn't kill him so she just got madder and madder. It was the main reason he was keeping her alive.

Kisara was getting mad but decided to play Kagetane's game "you knew Seitenchi would lead us to a way to find out Rentaro's mother."

"how could I possibly know that?" asked Kagetane again. This time Kisara felt like he was mocking her.

"if anyone would know he's Dr Muroto's child it would be her fellow genius." Answered Kisara trying not to play Kagetane's game.

"so he's Dr. Muroto's child?" asked Kagetane insinuating he had no idea.

"don't bullshit me." Threated Kisara. She was confused enough by recent encounters that she could never be sure when it came to Kagetane.

"I might have known that…. or I may have simply been sending you on an assassination mission on our useless head of state." Responded Kagetane knowing it would confuse Kisara. He enjoyed messing with the girl knowing she posed very little threat.

"you would do that and you are insane. But I don't believe you" Responded Kisara knowing what Kagetane was capable and hi utter hatred of Seitenchi "before you ask she's alive."

"shame." Acknowledged the masked man. Part of him had hoped she'd finished him off.

"you're a madman." Declared Kisara frustrated at dealing with this man.

"there's a fine line between genius and madman. I like to crisscross that line." Teased Kagetane having been called mad for his entire life.

"I'm leaving," stated Kisara knowing she wasn't getting anywhere.

"so the doctor is now claiming to be a mother?" Kagetane asked Rhetorically. He knew it would annoy Kisara to make such an implication. To imply the doctor was an unfitting mother would grate on the girl.

Kisara was really struggling to keep her cool "she is a mother." Answered Kisara defiantly. For all her faults she would be proud to have the doctor as a mother. Even though she'd rather have her as a mother in law.

"and how did my young friend handle it?" asked Kagetane referring to Rentaro.

"he's shocked." Responded Kisara not liking the interest Kagetane took in Rentaro. She always felt there was something sinister about his interest in the teenager.

"well that means he's alive. If he wasn't shocked, I'd suggest checking for a pulse." Joked Kagetane. He found her attempt to be coy to be adorably pathetic given how transparent she was.

"tell me something. Why is Rentaro still alive? You've had ample chance to kill him. Virtually every other foe you faced was killed without a second thought yet Rentaro survived multiple including stabs from your homicidal daughter who is an expert killer." This had bothered her since the time she saw him in the hospital. He shouldn't have survived.

"perhaps he's just lucky." Shrugged Kagetane not giving anything away.

"no-one is that lucky." Kisara wasn't going to take such blatant lies from Kagetane. She knew he had some kind of plan.

"guess I'm just unlucky then." Kagetane enjoyed how much this was confusing Kisara that she couldn't work his motivation.

"ok if you won't answer that then tell me why did you make sure Tokyo survived the fall of the monolith when that's against your mission. You want the destruction that would have brought and yet you sided with us. You even kept Rentaro alive."

" he's no good to me dead. After all there is virtually no one capable of even hitting me. Life would be terribly boring without the challenge he poses. If he's going to die, I'll kill him myself just to make it amusing."

"that's it?" asked Kisara disappointed with the callousness.

"what were you hoping for?" asked Kagetane incredulously. It wasn't like he was known for his great caring.

"I actually thought for a moment you were going to tell me you wanted to help him find his mother and father." Stated Kisara in disbelief over what she was actually thinking about a monster like the masked man.

"I can't believe that you actually thought that and had the gall to call me insane." Mocked Kagetane

"fair point, guess you are just crazy." Kisara admitted having completely given up on the psychopath.

"perhaps but crazy like a fox I think you'll find." Argued Kagetane. He'd been called crazy many times and most later realised how clever he was.

"if you say so." Answered Kisara knowing she wasn't getting anywhere. She began to walk away again.

"so speaking of crazy who was crazy enough to sleep with the good doctor?" asked Kagetane knowing it would draw Kisara back. He wasn't done playing with her.

"I believe It was my grandfather." Suggested the sword wielding girl. Curious to see if Kagetane did know something about their possible relationship. Kisara knew they had spent at least some time together from her research into her family.

"that sly old dog. And here was me thinking it was Saitake." Mused the masked man "who incidentally has been sighted working with another one of my fellow geniuses apart from the doctor." He added very unsubtlety

"he's coming back with help?" asked Kisara worried. She knew something like this from Kagetane was more than just a joke. It was a warning.

"Professor Ayn Rand. Just consider how dangerous Saitake can be and imagine giving him a genius on my level. That's more than help." Added Kagetane. Of the four geniuses the most ridiculous code name of the lot but arguably the most dangerous in Kagetane's opinion. Certainly the hardest one to find.

"how long do we have?" asked Kisara concerned. Kagetane and the doctor had already shown how dangerous they could be. Another one made any situation destructive.

"not long. The war will start soon." answered Kagetane "I wonder who will win." He added seeming unconcerned.

"whose side are you on?" asked Kisara. Kagetane's very presence could win or lose you a war.

"the side that makes me a better offer." responded Kagetane "oh and one more thing I'd like you to pass on a message to the boy."

"what's the message?" asked Kisara uncertain if she wanted to deliver.

"'I'll be in touch soon. After all I intend to cash in the favour." Answered Kagetane curious to see Kisara's reaction.

Kisara realised she needed to warn Rentaro. Clearly they must have cut some sort of deal.

Kagetane phoned a number "Kohina I'm on my way."

"I'll see you later." Which meant to Kisara both a threat and yet also guaranteed she'd walk away from this alive. Kisara still watched as the masked man jumped away.

 _we may be in trouble_. Kisara thought to herself.


End file.
